The seals in the prior art mostly have single style and color, and a plurality of seals with different colors and patterns have to be used for manual overprint to achieve a color pattern, which is not convenient for use, and the effect of the pattern is not good. Chinese utility model patent ZL98233914.3 titled “automatic flip seal” discloses an automatic flip seal, comprising a seal housing, a central frame disposed therein, a spring squeezed between the seal housing and the central frame, and a seal fixed in the central frame by a fixed rod. The automatic flip seal can flip automatically to be oiled, flip automatically to print, and is convenient to carrying. However, the automatic flip seal has only one printing surface and can only achieve monochrome printing function.